Can't Help Fallen
by Nara GW
Summary: In short, a NekozawaxKyouya! Yeah, FYI, I know the writing is bad and their are errors beyond belief, but I wanted to get my story out before my short term memory kicked in lol. XD
1. Chapter 1

Can't Help Fallen

By: Nara

~~~~~Chapter 1: Confession~~~~~

Ouran Host Club's bookkeeper was working another day alone in the abandoned music room, trying to keep the club from going into even worse debt. Kyouya was typing furiously at his laptop, skimming through his notes in doing so. As he started writing down some more numbers in his notebook, a dark cloaked figure stood watching his every movement from afar. Nekozawa stood behind a small crack from the Dark Magic Club room as he watched his long desired love, Kyouya.

For months, the dark cat worshipper had been dreaming of the host and as these dreams continued he started to feel unusual. He started feeling knots in his stomach every time he stole a glance at Kyouya in class. He later felt a desirable urge to touch Kyouya's body, to caress his cheek, and, eventually, to kiss those soft lips. Nekozawa knew it was wrong, wrong in so many ways. So he tried to forget and ignore these emotions, but he couldn't stop the dreams. So now, here he was, alone with his dream boy at last and his chance to make his dreams true.

Opening the door conjoining the two rooms, he quietly slipped out into that ever-so-cursed light. Ignoring the pain he walked over to Kyouya, who was to into his work to notice Nekozawa sneak next to him. "Here," said Nekozawa as he held out a small black envelope. Kyouya, a little taken back, set his pen in his notebook and looked up. He took the envelope, confused, but still unemotional. Nekozawa started to stutter as a shadow casted over his face, "I-I'm not so go-good. . . with my wor-words. So I wrote this. . . for yo-you inste-. . .ad."

"Hm, what is it?"

"Ju-just read it."

Kyouya frowned at such a lame explanation, but turned his attention to the envelope. His slender fingers carefully opened the wax seal to reveal a small parchment with a short message:

_Kyouya,_

_I've been dreaming of you lately and I've come to realize. . . I love you. So I ask you, will you be. . . my "Prince of Darkness". I hope you will be the one to shed some let in my world and heart._

_Love,_

_Umehito Nekozawa_

Kyouya looked up at Nekozawa; the shadow over his face had vanished, revealing a deep red stain on his cheeks and deep blue eyes filled with tears. It finally clicked in Kyouya's head that he had just received a confession of love . . . from a guy! Remaining silent, he folded the letter back into the envelope. Nekozawa couldn't take it anymore, through clenched teeth he whispered, "S-say something. . ."

A long silence passed before a reply was met, "Is this some kind of joke?"

Nekozawa winced as such harsh words stabbed at his heart, "N-no."

Kyouya stood up and started packing up his belongings, in doing so, simply asked, "No, what?"

He couldn't bring himself to argue his heart and so he watched as his dream boy started walking away.

As soon as Kyouya opened the door, it was abruptly shut as he was turned and pinned against it by his wrists. "Please don't . . . this isn't a joke. I truly love you Kyouya," he said looking up into glaring eyes behind clairvoyant glasses.

"Do you know who you're confessing to?"

"I don't, but I'd like to spend the rest of my life trying."

"I'm an Ootori, you fool! My life will be run by business till I die and revolves around keeping an appealing image. Now what kind of image will I present if were to indulge in your little fantasy and turn – "

"Turn what!? Gay? I know it's wrong, but you can't help who you fall in love with," and with that Nekozawa pressed his lips against Kyouya's.

It felt like an eternity during that brief kiss. Kyouya's mind went numb as he felt a cold rush of breathe on his warmed lips as Nekozawa pulled away. He didn't know what to do, and for once, the Ootori descendent showed emotion as he blushed from his first kiss. "Don't worry . . . you'll never have to deal with me again," and Nekozawa ran off back to his world of darkness leaving Kyouya against the door, alone.

It took a few moments for Kyouya to comprehend what just happened. Placing a hand gently on his lips, 'Did he really just kiss me?' Suddenly his eyes widened in recognition, 'What did he mean he'd never have to deal with him again? There's no way to avoid him completely, unless . . . no, he wouldn't!'

Kyouya, fearing the worse, ran towards the room of darkness. As he slid through the door he called out to Nekozawa, "Nekozawa . . . I know you're in here."

As Kyouya walked further into the blinding dark he saw a flicker of light on the other side of the room. As he got closer to the flickering candle, he felt his shoe step in some sort of liquid. Kyouya quickly pulled out his cell phone and shined its screen towards the ground. His eyes widened at the glistening red substance as it trailed to the limp body of Nekozawa.

Kyouya stumbled over to kneel next to the bloody trail's source. He could feel Nekozawa's blood drenching his school uniform as he pulled him to his own body. Picking up Nekozawa's limp arm, he could see a deep gash carved into his right wrist and glanced at a small razor blade in his left hand. Nekozawa's head was lifeless against Kyouya's chest as he tried to stop the bleeding.

He pulled of his school blazer and tied it tightly around the gash. Kyouya looked helplessly as the blood continued to flow and seep through the cloth. He could still hear Nekozawa breathing, but just barely. 'I'm not going to let you die on my account,' and Kyouya lifted the lifeless Nekozawa and ran with him into the blinding light.

As Kyouya's eyes adjusted to the light he noticed Tamaki had entered the music room and was now, shockingly, looking at Kyouya's topless body covered in blood with Nekozawa in his arms. "K-K-Kyouya . . . ."

"This isn't what it looks like, Tamaki."

"What's happened to Nekozawa-senpai?"

"He needs to get to a hospital, there's no time to spare. I'll explain later." and with that, Kyouya ran out with Nekozawa.

One of the Ootori family hospitals was only 6 blocks from the school and was the closest place to get Nekozawa help. As Kyouya ran he could feel onlookers stare, but at that moment all he cared about was saving the boy who had given him his first kiss and shattering his unemotional attitude.

"HELP! My friend needs help! He won't stop bleeding," screamed Kyouya as he ran into the emergency room. A crowd of nurses and doctors surrounded Kyouya, taking Nekozawa from his arms and deeper into the ER.

Kyouya stared as he watched Nekozawa disappear from his sight and wondered whether he would see him again. "Kyouya Ootori, you're the third youngest son of the Ootori family," Kyouya looked over at the nurse talking to him.

"Don't worry, we won't let a friend of the Ootori die."

Kyouya stood silent as the possibility of death entered his mind and with a painfully forced mask he attempted to calmly speak, ". . . he. . . he tried to kill himself."

The nurse gave Kyouya a sympathetic look and led him to a private bathroom where he was given a chance to clean up as much as he could. As he started washing off the blood from his chest, with the towels the nurse had given him, he stopped to see his hand dripping with blood. Holding his hand out in front of him he stared at the glistening liquid. Without thinking he brought the dripping life source to his lips and licked it from his hand. Nekozawa's blood was warm as it flowed down his throat; leaving a sweet, slightly salty, taste on his tongue.

'Did he just really drink Nekozawa's blood? Why? What was he thinking?' Kyouya closed his eyes thinking of the lips that brought him his first kiss as he savored Nekozawa's life source. Kyouya started to feel warmth throughout his body as he started to breathe heavily. 'What was wrong with him, why was he feeling this over someone he had rejected?' Kyouya clenched the edge of the sink and bent over. His breathing was getting heavier as he continued to think of Nekozawa's soft lips.

"Kyouya, are you okay," he heard the nurse ask through the door.

"I'm fine."

"I've set some clothes by the door for you."

"Okay, thank you."

Kyouya continued to breathe heavily, 'What was going on with him?' Kyouya leaned up against the wall in front of the sink as he felt his face flush and his body on fire. All he could think about was Nekozawa and, without thinking once again, slipped a hand into his pants. He replayed his first kiss over and over in his mind as we tried to take care of the fire burning inside him. 'Why had he fallen for Nekozawa so suddenly, when minutes ago he rejected his confession of love?'

Kyouya let out a soft moan as he reached his breaking point, realizing, 'He loved Nekozawa, he loved him. Nobody had ever gone so far to prove their love for him. What he took for a joke was in fact the first attempt of someone trying to capture his heart for their own. . . .'


	2. Chapter 2

Can't Help Fallen

By: Nara

~~~~~Chapter 2: Prince of Darkness ~~~~~

It had been many hours before Kyouya was allowed to see Nekozawa, his wrists strapped to the bed with only enough room to move in order to prevent further suicide attempts in the next 48 hours. Nekozawa had to have emergency surgery and where Kyouya saw the gash on his wrist before, was now wrapped in bandages and his dark robe was now replaced with a thin hospital gown. As Kyouya walked over to Nekozawa's bed, he demanded that the nurse close the door to prevent the hallway lights from hurting him when he wakes up, and turn of the lights due to his condition. So, the nurse left, leaving Kyouya and Nekozawa alone behind closed doors, in the dark.

Kyouya sat next to Nekozawa for a few moments before reaching over to see the wrist he had slit. The bandages covered only a small section of Nekozawa's whole arm, exposing deep scars up and down, around the bandages. Kyouya traced each scar and wondered if all these were because of him, too. All those times, Nekozawa had cut only deep enough to feel the pain, but never enough to kill him. As he finished tracing the last scar he heard Nekozawa mumble, "Kyouya," as a tear escaped his eyes.

Kyouya followed the tear to the boy's slightly open mouth. Suddenly, he was hit with the fire inside him once again and started to breathe harder than before. Kyouya turned away, trying to control these foreign urges. As he glanced back he decided to give in and stood up to barricade anyone from entering. Carefully he loosened Nekozawa's straps to make room, but only enough to prevent him from bringing his hands together. Slowly, he crawled next to Nekozawa's restrained body and laid down next to him. Kyouya stared at Nekozawa's serene face until he finally fell asleep himself and as he drifted to sleep the fire inside him died down as he placed a hand on the sleeping boy's chest.

Later that night, Nekozawa awoke to the darkness he had been accustomed to. "Where am I," he said as he tried to move.

"What the – !"

Nekozawa started trying to wiggle out of his restraints, waking the sleeping Kyouya.

"Nh . . . what. . .THE HELL, WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT WAKING ME UP!"

Kyouya, not being a happy riser as everyone knew, started yelling at the source that disturbed his precious sleep. Nekozawa blinked, "Kyouya?"

Kyouya suddenly remembered where he was, trying to calm himself down as he felt the body next to him moving around.

"Wh . . .what, where am I? Is that you Kyouya?"

Kyouya got off the bed to go open the room's curtains and in doing so, shined moonlight in the room. Nekozawa saw it was Kyouya and turned away and trying to escape those torture some chains. Gradually, Nekozawa started to remember his suicide attempt, but nothing else beyond that. He didn't know why Kyouya was here, why he was restrained, or where he was, but somehow he felt that all this was because Kyouya had saved his life.

Just as Nekozawa was finishing his thoughts, he felt the straps on his wrists release, but before he could even move Kyouya pinned Nekozawa's wrists above his head with one hand and sat on top of him, leaning with the other. "K-K-Kyo – "

Nekozawa was interrupted by soft lips pressed firmly against his own as Kyouya forced his tongue into the other boy's mouth. Kyouya started to feel the fire once again and his breathing became hard as he tried to keep his tongue in Nekozawa's mouth for as long as possible. Unable to hold his breath any longer, Kyouya broke the kiss, panting as Nekozawa looked up with half closed eyes.

Kyouya smirked, "In your confession, you asked me to be your 'Prince of Darkness', is that what you still want?"

Kyouya looked down to find a flushed, panting, Nekozawa. With his free hand he caressed the blissful boy's cheek, bringing it up to remove a dark-haired wig. Nekozawa's blonde hair shimmered in the moonlight as strands fell on his blushing face. Continuing to smirk Kyouya bent down to kiss Nekozawa's neck and, in doing so, bit tenderly at his nape. Nekozawa let out a gasp as he tilted his head, exposing more flesh to Kyouya as he started to pant and moan in pleasure. "Nekozawa, is this want you want."

A long silence passed before Nekozawa managed to speak, ". . . I don't. . ."

Kyouya stopped his attack on Nekozawa's tender neck and looked up into those deep blue eyes.

"I don't want you to feel obligated. I can't live, later, knowing that you'll have only done this because of my suicide attempt and not real love."

Kyouya could see his eyes welling up with tears as he rejected his dream coming true; cutting himself emotionally, rather than physically.

"I don't want you to do this and then, later, leave me alone in the darkness once again. Don't worry, I won't try killing myself again," he cried as he tried to get free from Kyouya's grasp. Kyouya softened his gaze, tightened his grasp around Nekozawa's wrists (making the boy cry out from his wound), and put his mouth near his ear to whisper, "I'm not doing this out of obligation, you idiot. I'm doing this because . . . I've found something besides money to love. I've found a complete, an utter, idiot who would love me enough to kill themselves. Telling me that I can trust you won't break my heart . . . you've made be fall for you, Nekozawa."

Kyouya's hot breathe in Nekozawa's ear made the young boy shiver as he heard Kyouya's words of confession, "I love you . . . Nekozawa. Will you please, just let me have you? Let me be your Prince of Darkness"

Nekozawa could hear Kyouya panting hard as the boy pinning him down started to tremble uncontrollable. He could tell Kyouya need to relieve himself of his, newly found, pent up love. Kyouya's body was getting warmer against his thin hospital gown and he could feel his need grinding into his own.

"Kyouya, promise me you won't leave me," Nekozawa whispered, giving the shadow king permission to have his body.

"I promise you, Nekozawa."

Luckily, Kyouya had requested a fresh set of clothes be brought to him from home in order to maintain the Ootori image because among the garments was a tie. Kyouya swiftly pulled the tie off and bound Nekozawa's hands to the top railing of the bed. With his now free hands, Kyouya reached under Nekozawa to untie his gown. He could feel Kyouya's slender fingers caress his back, causing him to blush from the dark lord's hands and his heart to beat out of control as he realized how close Kyouya was to seeing his naked body.

Suddenly, Nekozawa's heart monitor started beeping faster and faster. Kyouya panicked, fearing that he would be caught doing this forbidden deed. Kyouya removed his hands from Nekozawa's back letting out a heavy breathe, "We can't do this here, not with your heart rate being watched."

Kyouya, still needing a release, untied Nekozawa only to strap him back into the hospital bed. He carefully got off Nekozawa and unbarricaded the door. Kyouya could feel the fire inside burning more than ever before and his breathing harder by the minute. Trembling, he managed to stumble into the patient bathroom, clicking the lock in order to take care of his unsatisfied needs. Nekozawa could only stare helplessly at where his prince of darkness had disappeared to as he drifted to sleep remembering the feel of Kyouya's touch.


	3. Chapter 3

Can't Help Fallen

By: Nara

~~~~~Chapter 3: ~~~~~

When Nekozawa awoke the next morning, he found himself enclosed in a dark room, once again. The curtains were closed, lights off, and no Kyouya to be found. 'Had it all been a dream?' His heart sank at the thought of it only being, just, another dream. He started slamming his fist into the bed, as far as his straps let him, as his cheeks stained with tears. 'Why? Why? Why,' he asked himself angrily. He tried to calm himself down and laid there, staring at the ceiling as he cried tears for Kyouya.

"Oy, baka, why are you crying?"

Nekozawa looked at the doorway to find Kyouya standing at the door with a cup of coffee.

"Ky-kyouya!"

"Who else," said Kyouya as he walked over and set his coffee on the night stand. "The doctor says you can have your restraints off when I'm here," he said as he started removing the straps around his wrists.

As soon as Nekozawa was freed, he jumped Kyouya into an embracing hug. Kyouya's eyes widened, "Neko –!"

Nekozawa could taste the bitterness of the coffee on Kyouya's lips and mouth as he slipped his tongue in. Kyouya melted in the young boy's arms, he always went numb from Nekozawa's kiss, but lightly pushed him away. Kyouya was panting as he gazed into Nekozawa's eyes, "We can't do that here, anybody could walk in any minute."

"Kyouya and Neko sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Kyouya froze hearing two familiar, identical, laughs. He turned around to see the whole host club shocked after witnessing Nekozawa's passionate kiss. 'This . . . this can't be happening.'

"He just kissed mom! Cover your eyes daughter!"

"I'm not your daughter, for the last time."

"Oy, he's cheating on you lord. Ay Hikaru?"

"Hai, we got a case of lonely housewife on our hands"

"Takahsi, takashi, did you see that?"

"Mm."

Nekozawa just looked at the host club with a blush and glanced at Kyouya. Kyouya was embarrassed as he remained with his back to the club. Through gritted teeth, Kyouya whispered, "Nekozawa . . . do you still have that razor."

Looking up into Kyouya's eyes he smiled and laughed, being found out had Kyouya so flustered; a side that Nekozawa would see often, from now on. Kyouya gave a slightly confused look as Nekozawa laughed, breaking into a gentle smile that only Nekozawa could see.

After getting a hold of himself, he turned to face the host club with the unemotional mask he had always presented. The host club stepped back, sensing that Kyouya was pissed beyond belief. "M-mom," stuttered Tamaki, nervously.

In unison, the twins being the only one not fazed by Kyouya's anger blurted in unison, "Does this mean you want a divorce from the lord?"

They snickered, as Tamaki hid a pain in his eyes. 'Why was he so sad, not like they had actually been anything beyond the playful titles of mom and dad.'

"You two are ones to laugh," Kyouya smirked behind glared glasses. Kyouya had always made sure to take notes on every detail in the hosts' lives. It hadn't been long before he realized some of the dirty little secrets the members were holding from each other.

"Tell me, Hikaru . .. ."

Hikaru glared at Kyouya, 'What was he up to?'

"Tell me . . . how many times have you dreamed . . . of fucking Kaoru's virgin ass?"

Kyouya smirked as Hikaru turned a deep red blush. Kaoru looked over at Hikaru, "Hi –Hikaru?"

"Don't act all innocent yourself, Kaoru," Kyouya turned to Kaoru, who stiffened beneath his glare, "How many times have you dreamed of Hikaru fucking you senseless, shoving his big cock into your tight ass, hm? Such forbidden love, yet you continue to dream of Hikaru doing unspeakable things to your virgin body."

Kaoru's eyes started to fill with tears as he blushed a deep red, 'How could he just reveal such a shameful secret.'

Kaoru ran off, suddenly, Hikaru trailing after his crying brother to try and explain. Leaving Kyouya with just four more to humiliate, starting with the "sweet, innocent" honey.

"Mori, Honey,"

He could see honey stiffen and tears already started to well up in his eyes as he waited for Kyouya's harsh words. Hunny's eyes pleaded, hoping it would stop Kyouya from revealing one of his dark secrets between him and his guardian, but ineffectively didn't.

"It's almost like a relationship between a pedophile and child. Mori taking sweet, little honey's innocence. Does it feel good to fantasize about making love to little boys, Mori?"

Mori stood unfazed, but left running after the mortified hunny.

"Haruhi, your in extreme debt, so I suggest you leave if you don't want to be the Ootori family slave."

Haruhi left without a word, sighing abreathe of relief that Kyouya had gone so easy on her.

The only one left, now, was the naïve moron, Tamaki, but sadly, Kyouya had nothing to make the blond feel insignificant. Frowning he edged his way towards Tamaki, placing a hand on his cheek. "So, Dad, what are you thinking, catching your 'beloved mom' with another man."

Nekozawa stood shocked and filled with jealousy as Tamaki attacked Kyouya's lips. Kyouya's eyes widened as he felt Tamaki's tongue slip between his lips. The kissed seemed like an eternity, till Tamaki finally pulled away, looking at Kyouya, "Please, please don't leave me mom, I love you. I know I haven't been paying much attention to you, but I'll change I promise. Just don't leave me. . . don't leave me mom. . . Ky-Kyouya."

Tamaki held on to Kyouya for support as he cried and pleaded for Kyouya not to go. Kyouya stood dazed from Tamaki's soft lips, wyes wide, "Ta . . ."

"I love you Kyouya, I want mom to be more than just a playful title. I want to be with you forever . . .to be your boyfriend, lover, your . . . husband. "

Kyouya let his friend cling to him babbling on, listening like he always did to the blonde.

"I want to be in the same house as you, the same bed, I want to be the first to . . ."

Kyouya placed a hand on the distressed blonde's head with widened eyes as he waited for what he knew Tamaki would say next.

"I want to be the first to . . . have you . . . in me."

Kyouya could barley make out the last two word as Tamaki whispered.

Nekozawa looked down trying to ignore the image of his beloved Kyouya listening to the confession of another man. His heart ached as the thought of losing his barely gained dream boy creeped in. "Nekozawa . . ."

Nekozawa looked up at his love calling him, "Ye – yes?"

"I'm confused. . .I love you so much Nekozawa, but at the same time I can't hurt my best friend."

Nekozawa sat, waiting for Kyouya's rejection any moment. Tamaki in anticipation.

"Tamaki . . .I don't know if I love you, but I know I don't want to hurt you and only want to see you as your happy, moronic, self."

Silence.

"So, I have a proposal for you two."

\


	4. Chapter 4

Can't Help Fallen

By: Nara

~~~~~Chapter 4: The Proposal ~~~~~

"A proposal," questioned Nekozawa and Tamaki in unison and in the back of their minds was the same thought, 'A proposal from Kyouya is never good!'

"Yes, a proposal. If both of you love me as much as you claim, then I want you to show me before I go ruining my reputation for some fling that might not even mean anything."

Nekozawa was hurt that Kyouya could even think of him doing such a thing. However, Nekozawa was no closer to his love than a random stranger. If anything, Tamaki had the advantage over Nekozawa. After all, Tamaki was Kyouya's best friend. This made Nekozawa's heart drop, how could he win Kyouya over? Tamaki, on the other hand, was almost in a panic. If he knew Kyouya, and he knew him, he was bound to be in for some sadistic task of love. However, Tamaki wasn't sure what. Thoughts flashed through his mind, till he stopped at one thought – splurt!

"Tamaki are you okay," asked Kyouya as he went over to him with tissues. Tamaki had a really bad nosebleed and all because he thought of himself with Kyouya . . . and Nekozawa. This was definitely embarrassing and he couldn't let Kyouya find out.

"I'm fine, gomen," muttered Tamaki as he pulled away from Kyouya. Nekozawa watched helplessly as he was forgotten once again.

"Hm, as I was saying, I want to make a proposal. I want the two of you to . . . ."

'Here it comes, please let my perverted mind be wrong'

'Please let me have a chance at your love.'

"I want you two to . . . .

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

DRAMATIC PAUSE

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

". . . seduce me. The first one to seduce me, will have my love and their way."

Tamaki and Nekozawa looked shocked at such a request from Kyouya and the only thing in Kyouya's mind is, 'SHIT! WHAT THE HELL AM I THINKING!?'


End file.
